What I Think Of You
by AkaneKaminga
Summary: Kagome has homework. Ugh. But this, this homework involves her asking someone what they think of her. I bet you can't guess who she's asking ....


Kagome trudged down the crowded streets of Tokyo, her head hanging low. "Ugh … homework. Who was the baka that invented that?" She sighed to herself and blew one of her hairs that hung down in front of her eyes.

It's not that the homework was so bad … but she couldn't think of anyone she could ask about what they think of her. "I already know what Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi will say … and I know what Hojo will say …"

She put her hand on her head and rubbed a little. "Who else could I ask? I can't ask Shippou … he wouldn't understand. Miroku … wouldn't take it seriously … and I already know that Sango thinks of me as a sister. So who else could I ask?"

As she began to climb the steps of the shrine, she thought to herself. 'I can't ask Inuyasha, he'd think I'm a baka. Besides, he'd just say I'm some lousy shard detector.' She sighed deeply and groaned.

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed, cross-legged, arms through his sleeves. He thought about what was taking Kagome so long … and more importantly, where was she?

"Probably at that dumb skoooooollll of hers." He thought about this skooooll place and remembered that Hobo or Hoho … or whoever was there. He growled loudly. "Better not think of touching Kagome …." He flexed his claws. "I won't let him get away with it so easily." Inuyasha chuckled to himself about the thought of beating down Hobo. Kagome would praise him for making him leave her alone, and she'd hug him and be happier than ever. He closed his eyes and smiled. He loved the thought of Kagome hugging him.

Suddenly, his ears twitched. He heard a faint slam and an, "I'm home!" Coming from the raven haired girl downstairs. He sat on her bed, and put his arms back into their sleeves and closed his eyes. He decided to just sit and keep imagining that little thought that made him smile like no other.

Kagome grabbed her brass door handle, pulling the wooden door open. She sighed and threw her backpack and then she heard a loud, "OW!" Her head jerked up to see the silver haired hanyou glaring at her and holding her backpack up with his claw.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled to her.

"I'm sorry … I didn't realize you were there Inuyasha." She said quietly. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and he dropped her backpack.

"I didn't mean to yell Kagome …" He whispered and turned his head.

"Don't worry about it …" He heard faintly. He turned back to see her slumped in her chair, head down on her desk. He jumped off her bed and stood by her chair.

"Hey … is something wrong?"

"Since when did you ever care?" She replied harshly.

Inuyasha turned her chair, with her in it, to face him. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards him. She expected him to just yell in her face how he just wants to make sure that his Shard Detector can look for the shards, but that's not what she got.

"Since when did you think I didn't care? I've always cared Kagome … tell me what's on your mind." He said gently. He let go of her chin and went back to resting on her bed.

"You'd think I'm a baka."

"Try me."

Kagome sighed and turned to the hanyou. He looked at her with a serious expression, but also with a caring spark in his eyes. She smiled.

"Well, for our homework," She put up a hand that told him not to ask about it, just to listen. "we are supposed to ask someone what they think of us. I already know what my family will say. I know what Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi will say, I can't ask Shippou because he won't understand, Miroku won't take it seriously, and Sango will say I'm like a sister to her."

"So what's the problem?"

"I …. I know someone to ask …. But I …."

"I swear Kagome, if it's that mangy wolf or puny human … !"

Kagome looked up at him, only to see he no longer had that same expression. Anger and hate clouded his eyes, but she also saw a glimmer of sadness. What was he sad about?

She waved her hands in front of her hands in defense. "No no! I don't want to ask them Inuyasha."

"So?! Who are you going to ask?!" He yelled.

"I …. I …….."

Inuyasha was getting tired of this. "Spit it out Kagome!"

"YOU! I WANTED TO ASK YOU!" She screamed.

Inuyasha's expression changed again. No anger and hate, so sadness nor fear, but surprise. Why would she ask him?

"But I already know what you will say! I'm just a mere shard detector to you! Someone that will never measure up to Kikyou! A weak human who shouldn't be around you! Someone who can't do anything!" Tears were pouring out of her eyes. "That I'm nothing! I'm worth nothing to you! I'm only kept around because-"

Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Stop."

"No! It's true! I won't be anything compared to her! You wouldn't ever love me because I'm nothing like her! Not as pretty or as strong, nothing! I'll always just be your shard detector!" She fell onto his chest and sobbed. "I'm nothing … I'm nothing." She just kept repeating.

Inuyasha stroked her hair. "You're such a baka." He chuckled.

Kagome looked up to him. "Just tell me it's true. I'll write it down. I won't bother you about this." Small tears still dripped down her ivory cheeks. She tried to get up and turn away back to her desk, but she felt a strong arm wrap around her and turn her back to the place she was in.

Inuyasha looked down at her and saw her tear stained cheeks, as well as a few clumped bits of her hair. He smiled. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly. "That's not true … don't you dare write that down."

Kagome just cried more. "Then tell me! Tell me what I am to you!" She yelled into his chest. He hugged her tighter, and she felt like her circulation was being cut off. Her crying became light sobs, and she wrapped her arms back around him. "Please … just tell me I'm worth something to you … I don't care what it is …. If it's a jewel detector or nothing … as long as I'm just something …."

Inuyasha squeezed her. "What if I told you that you were everything?" He felt her head move up. He looked down at her and saw the same expression as before. Red puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, clumped raven hair, but as beautiful as she always was.

"What if I told you that you were the world to me? That I couldn't bear to be without you? What if I said that you were someone that I loved more than the earth itself, more than I could have ever loved anyone else? What if I said that I needed you, more than I thought I needed Kikyou? What if I told you that you were the strongest being, but you were my weakness? What if I told you that I'd die for you? What if I said that …. That I love you so much …." He put his head on hers. "What if I just said that you're more than just what you think … because you're the world to me?" He let her go and sat back, his head bowed. He knew what was coming. Rejection.

Kagome looked at him. He was sad! But why would he be? Didn't he knew that she loved him back?! She jumped onto him and squeezed him as tightly as she could. "Well then, I'd have to tell you that I felt the same, maybe even more, if that was possible." She beamed and hugged him so tight. She felt arms wrap around her. She glanced up to see that her hanyou was smiling too.

"That is what I think of you Kagome …." His lips came crashing onto hers. He wanted this for so long … and Kagome was happy to agree. They had been in that spot for the longest time, until Kagome's mother called up to them that dinner was ready.

Kagome broke from the kiss and just went back to hugging him. Inuyasha held her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much Kagome … don't ever think that you're worth nothing to me … because you're just everything and more …"

"But what about Ki-" She stopped when a clawed finger was placed on her lips.

"No. There's only you. Understand?"

Instead of answering, Kagome reached up and kissed him. Then she jumped out of his arms and quickly headed for the stairs. Inuyasha laughed and followed after. "I'm on your trail Kagome! Better run faster!"

**Next Day**

Kagome looked down at the sleeping silver haired hanyou in her bed. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back after school. Wish me luck on my presentation …." Giving him a quick glance back, she walked out of her room and downstairs.

Inuyasha opened one eye as soon as he saw that she had left. "Don't worry, you don't need luck … I'll be there." He got out of her bed and peered out her window, seeing her walk out of the gates of the shrine.

**30 Minutes Later**

"So who helped you with your presentation Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Yea, tell us! Was it Hojo-kun?" Yuka piped in.

"Or was it your two-timing boyfriend?" Ayumi pondered.

Kagome put her hands on her head and squeezed …. Why were they so nosy? Jeesh.

"Guys …" Kagome said softly. "You'll find out when I do the presentation …. Gosh."

"Kagomeeeeee!" They whined.

Kagome began walking away slowly, just wanting to get away from what was giving her a huge migraine …. Her annoying friends.

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha peered around the brick wall. This was where his Kagome was. Her scent seemed to lead him here. He smirked and began casually walking into the grounds of the school.

**Back to Kagome**

Kagome felt like she was being followed, and it was scaring her. Her miko powers sensed someone or something was nearing her, but thankfully, it wasn't anything or anyone evil. She was more afraid it was Hojo …. Creepy stalker.

She stepped inside the room of the musky classroom. She sighed. She was eager to do her presentation, just not eager to be in the class. Her friends screamed and ran toward her, dragging her away from the classroom door.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE! GUESS WHAT?!" Yuka and Eri questioned.

Kagome groaned. "What ……" She slumped against the wall.

"Hojo wanted to know if-" Eri began.

"Ugh … noooo." Kagome interrupted.

"What?" Yuka wondered.

"Look … guys …. I really don't want to go on a date with Hojo." Kagome told them.

"Whyyyyy?!" Eri whined.

"Yea, you two are like, the perfect couple!" Yuka squealed.

Kagome sighed deeply. "No …. we're not. We aren't even together."

"I agree. Come on you guys, leave her alone. I think she is a lot happier with her boyfriend." Ayumi piped in.

Kagome hugged Ayumi. "Thank you, finally someone gets it."

"You can't be happy with someone who is two-timing you Kagome. Sheesh." Eri scoffed.

"Yea, he's just going to use you. He doesn't actually love you if he's cheating on you." Yuka said.

Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "Would you guys just shut up and give it a godamn rest?!" She yelled.

Eri and Yuka stepped back a bit. Kagome sure was scary.

Ayumi went to Kagome and patted her on the back.

Then, the one person nobody wanted to see-- Hojo!

Kagome groaned loudly and began walking away.

"Hey wait up Kagome!!" Hojo began running after her.

Kagome began walking faster.

Hojo began running faster.

Kagome began running.

Hojo ran faster. "Are we playing tag or something? Kagome?"

Then a blur of red flew across the hallway and Kagome was gone.

"Kagome ….. ? Huh, must be hiding from me." Hojo smiled brightly and hummed. He shuffles his feet and put his hands in his pocket. He'd find Kagome later.

Inuyasha put his mouth over Kagome to muffle her scream. She sighed when she realized it was just her Inuyasha getting her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for scaring you like that I just-" He was cut off from his sentence when Kagome's soft lips covered his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his wrap around her waist.

Inuyasha smiled against her lips and broke the kiss. His mouth was merely centimeters away from hers, and so he just smiled more. He squeezed her tight.

"Did you do your presentitationion yet?" He whispered.

"Ahem!!" Kagome and Inuyasha broke away quickly, blushing furiously. Kagome twiddled her fingers and Inuyasha just shuffled his feet and scratched his head.

"Uhh …. Hi?" Kagome squeaked.

Eri and Yuka tapped their feet while Ayumi snickered. "Having fun?" They said altogether.

Kagome just lowered her head.

"Was that your presentation Kagome?" Hojo murmured.

Inuyasha was by Kagome in an instant and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That could have been. You got a problem with that Hobo?"

Hojo stomped his foot onto the ground. "The name is Hojo." He said, pissed off.

Inuyasha stomped his foot in return. "Don't care. I love Kagome more than anything in the fucking world, and I refuse to let you ruin that."

Kagome sniffled. That was so sweet! She gave him a chaste kiss and smiled brightly.

Inuyasha turned to her and smiled brightly as well, but his smile turned into a frown when he saw tears streaming down her soft cheeks.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" He licked her tears away and kissed her cheeks repeatedly.

She giggled lightly. "Nothing … that's just the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say about me …."

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her on the nose. "Keh."

"Awwwwww!" Ayumi nudged Eri and Yuka. "Isn't that just so cute?"

Yuka scoffed. "No."

"He looks pretty good, don't you think though Yuka?" Eri whispered.

"Not really." She murmered.

"Look guy! I liked Kagome way before you ever did!" Hojo pointed a finger at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome behind him. "Who said? I could have known her even before you were born."

Hojo laughed. "That doesn't make sense because her and I are the same age."

"You sure Hoho?" Inuyasha questioned.

"The name is Hojo!" Hojo yelled.

Yuka walked over to Hojo. "Hey, just calm down Hojo."

Eri dragged her hand over Inuyasha's arm. "Yea …. No need for ….. Violence." She whispered in his ear.

Kagome shoved Eri. "What do you think you are doing?"

Eri just casually walked back over to Inuyasha. She flung herself on him. "Just hanging out Kagome …." She gazed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed her away. "Whoa woman …. I'm not like that."

"Oh really? Because Kagome has told me many things about you. You and your two-timing." Eri smirked.

Kagome hung her head low and slumped against the wall.

Inuyasha walked towards Kagome. "Who was I two-timing Kagome?"

"……" A small tear sparkled from her eye.

"Tell me Kagome. Is this about you and Kikyou?" Inuyasha questioned.

"…….. yes." She whispered.

"Is it?"

"YES!" Her head shot up with anger and misery. Tears flew one way and another. She firmly placed her hands on the ground.

"Uh guys …. ? I think we should leave. This isn't our business." Ayumi poked at Eri, Yuka, and Hojo.

"Ugh, whatever." They began walking away.

Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome. "Kagome, I don't understand."

"How can you not understand?! You lead me on, then you went back to her. You came back to me, and did it all over again. I pretended that everything was okay when it wasn't …."

"I understand that …." He replied.

"This is just another one of those, isn't it?! This is the leading on part. Then when we go back to the Sengoku Jedai, it will happen again won't it?! She'll come, and you'll leave!" She screamed.

"No." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Yes it will! Because it always does! I fall for it every time!" She punched him in the chest. He stayed still. She got up onto her feet.

"I ….. I …. I don't know what to do anymore …."

"……" He remained silent.

"Exactly." She chuckled a bit. "You don't know what to say because that's what will happen, right?"

Inuyasha stood. "No."

"So tell me Inuyasha. What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know."

"So everything that you said last night, it was just to get me happy or something, right? You didn't mean it."

"I meant every word."

Kagome grasped her chest. Her heart leapt at those words, but her mind stayed focused. He was lying. "You're saying that because you can't lose your shard detector."

"I'm saying that because I can't lose you."

"You're shard detector."

"No, you yourself."

"Because I detect shards."

He grasped her waist and pulled her close. "Dammit Kagome! Are you listening?!"

She turned away. "I'm listening just fine."

"Apparently not if you think I'm a liar! I wouldn't have said those if I didn't mean them! Fuck Kagome! I love you! Why don't you see it? Why do you think that you are not worth anything to me?" He yelled.

"Because you have declared love to her so many times! You've gone to her every time she has been near! It's like when her soul collectors appear, I don't exist!" She yelled back.

He pulled her into a kiss and held her close. Tears came out of her eyes and she tried to shove him off. "No! Stop …." She melted into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stayed like that until it was a time for a much needed breath. They both gasped.

Inuyasha continued to hold her and breathed into her raven hair. "You're wrong ….. You ….. Know … that … ?"

She panted. "I think ….yea."

Inuyasha let her go and picked her up bridal style. "Ya know, I think it's time for your presentitiaon." He said confused.

She giggled. "Presentation you mean?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

He leapt to down the hall and over Yuka, Eri, and Hojo.

They pointed up and thought, 'Nah.'

**20 minutes later**

"And that is what my boyfriend thinks of me." Kagome finished.

The girls in the classroom were teary-eyed, while the boys just kinda sat there. Hojo stood up. "I THOUGHT THE SAME THING, I SWEAR!" He yelled out.

Yuka pulled him down. "Hojo, just shut up and sit."

Eri scoffed. "I bet he would have said and done more than that to me." Kagome shot a death glare.

Ayumi squealed loudly. "How sweet!!"

Kagome smiled brightly.

Inuyasha was peering through the door window. He chuckled and blushed a bit. "Keh." He clapped.

"Yea … that's my Kagome."


End file.
